Warm Welcome
by J-547
Summary: "Prequel to Small Love." Pesky Dust meets the Aliens in the Omnitrix for the first time, along with an alien that intrigued her the most out of everyone. Ditto.


This is a Prequel to Small Love where the 2 aliens meet for the first time.

Small Love is avaliable to read.

Ben 10 is from Man of Action.

* * *

As soon as Pesky Dust was first used, the Alien was in the Omnitrix. The aliens around the Alien came to meet her and welcome her.

"You new eh?" Shocksquash said.

"Yes I am." Pesky Dust.

Bloxx came over and showed Pesky Dust the rest of the aliens. "Welcome to the Omnitrix. Many of us aliens are here as much as you are to help our weider."

Pesky Dust was confused for a second. "I thought we were to serve."

"We do, but this is for the greater good." Heatblasts walks in with Jetray, Swampfire and Upchuck.

Jetray took a good look at the girl and was shocked. "Is something wrong?" Pesky Dust said. "No, I'm just seeing that Big chill only the only female alien." Jetray said as Bloxx and Shocksquash were surprised.

"How's that possible?" Bloxx surprised. "Blue Big Chills are female and White Big Chills are male." Grey matter said, joining the conversation.

"She did lay eggs as well that one time." Swampfire said.

"Well I actually don't have a gender with my species. Although we do have a feminine look with our forms." Pesky Dust explained

Bloxx was stunned at what to call him or her by. "So do we call you by male or female."

Pesky Dust cheered up. "Female." She said simply.

Upchuck nods in understanding before looking at the other aliens. "Hey guys, we got a new one, she's a small one, but very much like us." The aliens heard and went over to see Pesky Dust.

The aliens introduced themselves to her and she was happy to be greeted by fellow alien lifeforms like herself. She then looked at a white alien that had green earholes and a green mouth.

"Hey, I'm Echo Echo." Echo Echo clones himself twice, revealing 3 of them. "We're many as we can be.

Pesky Dust was shocked and amazed by this specific power from Echo Echo." Amazing! Is there anymore aliens that can do that."

"Not really." Goop said until they heard someone running and panting.

A black, white and green alien that looked like a mole was running fast until it slipped and was grabbed by Four Arms. "Whoa buddy! Watch where your stepping." Four Arms let the Alien down.

"Oof. Thanks Four Arms." The Alien said. Cannonbolt went ahead and guided him to the centre where they were around Pesky Dust.

"This little guy can do the exact same as Echo Echo can." Cannonbolt said as the alien walked becide Echo Echo who waves.

"Hello, I am Ditto. And I can make copies of myself." Ditto said as he copies himself 4 times, revealing 5 Dittos.

Pesky Dust was beyond amazed and was happy. "This is amazing, I'm glad to be part of this."

"Trust me, we support each other with or without the masters choice of alien." Stinkfly exclaimed.

"He's right, we're family. We stick together no matter what." Gravattack had his arms crossed.

Everyone else agreed as they continued with their usual routine inside the Omnitrix. Ditto and Echo Echo were chatting as Pesky Dust went towards them.

"Um, guys." The Alien colonies looked at her. "I just wanna say you are if I'm honest the best I have seen, especially you Ditto."

Ditto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head and Echo Echo giving a thumbs up. "Thanks." They say in unison.

"Hey! Benwolf wants to see if you can beat his sonic howl." Benmunny called to Echo Echo.

"Talk to you later Ditto." Echo Echo said as he went off towards the mummy and wolf alien.

Ditto and Pesky Dust were looking at each other and they both were slightly heating up.

Ditto couldn't resist looking at Pesky Dust. "She looks very cute and somehow gorgeous. I never seen an alien like this before." Ditto thought.

Pesky Dust was daydreaming as she sighed happily. "He's really shy, but he knows himself better than anyone. He's kinda cute and handsome I might say." Pesky Dust thought.

They soon realised they were holding hands, they were now blushing red. Luckily no one realised and they let go quickly.

"Im sorry..."

"No I-"

"I never meant t-"

"I cut you off I'm so-"

They both sigh and waved as they walk away.

"What was that? That never happened before, not in the Omnitrix." Ditto thought.

"That was weird, I swear I didn't mean it, but did he. Does he? I don't know. I know he'll be doing the same thing and think over this before taking again." Pesky Dust thought.

The rest of the day the aliens hungout until Ditto was called from Ben.

"I gotta go!" Ditto said as the aliens rooted for him goodluck. Ditto vanished away and Pesky Dust looked in awe as she looked up and hope to talk to Ditto more in the future.

There will be a Sequel to Small Love. Ditto and Pesky Dust's love adventure is only the beggining.

Until next time. Bye.


End file.
